Disfrute engañarte
by eveen
Summary: nao y natsuki juntas?...un engaño?, que puede traer esto, es un pequeño one-shot- pasen y lean si quieren saber el final. shiz/nat


hola hola, regreso con una nueva historia, es un pequeño one-shot, espero que lo disfruten y les agrade, esta basado en una cansion.

bueno aqui se las dejo y no olviden comentar

* * *

DISFRUTE ENGAÑARTE

PLAF!

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de unos ojos verde aceituna, las manos cerradas en puños marcando lo blanco de los nudillos y una mirada furiosa que pareciese quería atravesar a la mujer parada frente a ella.

-porque?-dijo en un lamento ahogado- como pudeste?...en verdad…en verdad eres una estúpida kuga!- y de repente otra cachetada rompió el breve silencio-...di algo carajo!

Una hermosa peli azul miro seriamente a la chica y entonces una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-justicia- dijo en un leve balbuceo  
-que?-  
-lo hice para hacer justicia y no sabes cuánto me alegro que por fin de hayas enterado  
-de que hablas-  
-quieres la verdad nao?-dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta-que te cuente cómo fue?-le puso seguro-que te diga como Disfrute engañarte…como es que no puedo olvidar la fecha... quieres saber…como es que al cien porciento la deje satisfecha…que disfrute cada gestos de placer en su rostro? O quizas quieras saber que encada encuentro me volvia mas adicta a ella cada vez que me decía en voz alta que me necesita... la verdad y siendo sincera, no sabes cunto disfrute la experiencia de estar con ella.

La pelirroja la miro con enojo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

-no sabes cuánto disfrute engañarte y acostarme con ella, y es que a decir verdad de la cara y en el cuerpo es mucho más bella- soltó la peli azul caminando alrededor de la pelirroja- yo disfrute su cuerpo sin remordimiento, cada posición que excelentes momentos...hasta disfrute el espejo...para ver sus gestos- le susurro en el oído.

Los puños de la pelirroja ejercieron más presión entre ellos, y lágrimas volvieron a brotar por sus mejillas.

P.O.V NAO

Observo a la chica con el cabello azul sentarse detrás de un enorme escritorio girando levemente su silla hacia la ventana sin darle totalmente la espalda, pudo notar una sonrisa traviesa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, su mirada se perdió momentáneamente en la obscuridad de la ciudad solo iluminada por pequeñas lucecitas que se veían desde lo alto del gran edificio.

No lograba reconocer a esa chica frente a ella, esa chica que habia sido su novia por mas de diez años y que habia sido el amor de su vida, todo habia cambiado desde que le ofrecieron ese asenso como directora en diseño automotriz en esa estupida empreza de , quizas tambien ella habia cambiado mucho, la ambicion las habia cegado dejando aun lado lo que siempre soñaron para su futuro, nao estaba conciente que queria mas, mas logros, mas reconocimiento, mas lujos, mas de natsuki…espero casi tres años para que aquella peliazul diera el gran paso de pedirle matrimonio, pero eso nunca llego, su trabajo, sus juntas, todo su tiempo estaba invertido en esa estupida empreza, y aunque ella no se quedaba atrás ya que era una reconocida diseñadora de modas siempre trataba de hacer tiempo para su cachorra, finalmente, se habia cansado y habia optado por tomar un camino que sabia, arruinaria en un futuro lo que las dos habian construido.

P.O.V NATSUKI

Yo habia hecho todo lo posible por ignorar sus insinuaciones, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella lo habia evitado, pero al parecer no fui tan fuerte, yo tenia algo estable con nao y hacer estupideses como ser infiel no era parte de mi personalidad, en verdad trate se resistir pero al final ella termino ganandome, y mas aun porque estaba en un momento de debilidad al haberme enterado de la pero forma que mi novia se acostaba con su estupido asistente, y al final cuando ella me robo un beso, quiza el mas tierno que haya dado no pude evitar disfrutar sus labios mordiendo los míos, tenía muchas ganas de meterme en líos, que podía decir, era un alma rebelde despues de todo.

Yo había amado y sido fiel desde hace diez años, había estado con nao Yuuki desde la preparatoria, le había entregado todo de mi, para que al final para ella no hubiese valido nada todo este tiempo.

Nos habíamos conocido en la academia del Fuuka Gakuen, cuando yo estaba en primero y apenas había cumplido 16 y ella en tercero de secundaria con solo 15 años, había sido algo complicado nuestros inicios ya que teníamos personalidades muy parecidas, nuestro temperamento era igual pero a pesar de todo lo habíamos intentado y había funcionado, sé que nao era una persona atractiva y no es por falta de modestia pero también estaba consciente que yo lo era, aun sabiéndolo no nos había importado el que llamáramos la atención de otras personas, incluso la de ella, aunque recientemente me había enterado que yo le gustaba desde que ingrese a fuuka, siempre éramos nao y yo, hasta hace cuatro meses.

No sabía que había cambiado, en que le había fallado o porque ella había decidido tal cosa, pero después de la primera vez ella no paro, un par de meses después, yo comencé mi doble vida con mi jefa.

-lo se-dije rompiendo el silencio y mirando seriamente a la chica de ojos aceituna-lo de masashi y tu- vi como abrió los ojos sorprendida y me desvío la mirada-hasta cuando pensabas seguir viéndome la cara de estúpida-  
-natsuki...  
-no... sabes que…ya no necesitas decirme nada-me Levante y volví a ponerme enfrente de ella mirándola a los ojos, nos quedamos un momento así hasta que volví a romper el silencio-...sabes que fue lo mejor de estar con ella- dije sin recibir respuesta-lo excitante que fue el escuchar cuando me estabas marcando y no contestarte porque disfrutaba lo bien que la estábamos pasando-río fríamente la peliazul-

-no puedo creer que seas tan descarada para decirme todo esto-

\- tu pediste respuestas, querias que hablara…pues esto es lo unico que puedo decirte, ya que no me arepiento-  
-….quien es- dijo la chica mas calmada pero con una voz aun herida y con miranda en el suelo.  
-no creo que sea necesario que lo sepas-dijo indiferente la peliazul  
-lo es...para mi-

Natsuki la miro unos segundos y de repente la mirada que le lanzaba la pelirroja era como la que años antes la tenía totalmente enamorada, en esos segundos pudo darse cuenta que ese amor ya no existía para nada, quizá le tenía aprecio y aunque ella había empezado con el engaño no podía odiarla, la quería porque había sido su primer amor pero ese amor que tuvo no se comparaba con el que ahora sentía por cierta chica que nublaba su juicio con locura.

-no es suficiente para ti el saber que siempre será tu dolor de cabeza?- ok, quizá ese comentario había sido un poco brusca pero con todo lo que le había contado estaba segura que la pelirroja ya la odiaría toda su vida, bueno quizá no siempre pero si un padre años, que más daba seguir con su cruel sinceridad  
-….-

El telefono de la peliazul comenzo a sonar y cuando la chica miro la pantalla una sincera y grande sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-es ella?-

-….-nastuki la miro y guardo el celular- lo es-

-entonces?-

-supongo que es el final…-

-nastuki….tu y yo podriamos…-

-no nao…ya no existe un tu y yo-

Los ojos aceituna de la chica se cristalizaron y solo pudo aceptar con la cabeza evitando la mirada de la otra.

-en verdad lo siento-

-lo se- dijo en un susurro la de ojos esmeralda- siento no poder decir lo mismo….aunque, lo unico que siento es haberte herido si es que en verdad lo hice-

-supongo que asi tenian que ser las cosas despues de todo…creo que desde hace mucho tiempo esta relacion estaba destinada a terminar.

-eso parece-

La pelirroja se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla, se acerco lentamente a la peliazul y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-espero que seas muy feliz….aunque sinceramente en estos momento quisiera que te arrollara uno de esos carros y motos de lujo que diseñas

\- espero que ese bastardo sepa cuidarde como en su momento lo hice yo- dijo la chica riendo ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

En ese momento nao yuuki supo que era momento de irse, camino lentamente hacia la puerta, quito el seguro y antes de salir se giro para darle una ultima mirada a la peliazul.

-nos vemos cachorra- le giño el ojo

-algun dia araña- sonrio socarrona la de ojos esmeralda

Los pasos de la pelirroja se dejaron de escuchar en segundos y entonces natsuki saco su celular para regresar el mensaje minutos atrás enviado, la chica tomo su maletin y su saco y camino rapidamente hacia el asensor, una vez en el primer piso, lo primero que vio su mirada fueron esos ojos rojos mirarla con gran anelo y amor.

-Ara-Ara…natsuki se ve muy feliz esta noche…me pregunto si esa felicidad se debe a mi presencia-

-definitivamente es por tu presencia- dijo la chica caminando a pasos veloces a la chica para en seguida besarla apasionadamente.

El beso duro apenas un par de minutos, cuando se separaron natsuki no pudo evitar reir por la cara sonrojada y de evidente sorpresa que tenia la chica frente a ella, era muy raro ver con la guardia baja a la jefa de la empreza pero ella no podia estar mas feliz de saber que era ella la que provocaba esos.

-nastuki….-

-shizuru?-

-puedo saber a que se debe eso?- dijo componiendose la castaña

-bueno…resulta que, desde hoy soy completamente tu natsuki-

La castaña la miro pero no dijo nada, su corazon latia a mil por hora, acaso eso era verdad?, dios, habia esperado tanto tiempo por escuchar eso.

-shizuru?- dijo natsuki enarcando una ceja al no recibir respuesta, se acerco unos paso a shizuru pero la castala fue mas rapida y la tomo de la cintura para estamparle un beso lleno de amor, la de ojos esmeralda no tardo en corresponder y se abrazo al cuello de la chica.-wow!- dijo una vez se separaron

\- natsuki yo…soy muy feliz-

\- ….y yo lo soy gracias a ti shizuru- dijo juntando sus frentes

\- y dime nat-su-ki….que te parece si vamos a celebrar esta noticia con una rica cena?-

-me alegro que lo digas, muero de hambre, estoy segura que comere tanta mayonesa que reventare-

La peliazul tomo la mano de la castaña y la encamino a la salida del edificio en donde el chofer de la mayor ya las esperaba.

-a veces me pregunto si amas mas a la mayonesa que a mi sabes-

-….mmm….en realidad…amo la mayonesa cuando esta sobre ti- dijo riendo la chica al ver el sonrojo de su acompañante-

-….tal vez podriamos comer de postre eso- ahora siendo el turno de reir de la castaña-

-shizuru!...-dijo avergonzada la peli azul-….te amo shizuru-

-…te amo tambien natsuki-

Las voces dejaron de escucharse y entonces una pelirroja salio de una columna que la mantenia escondida.

-fujino shizuru- dijo con rabia la de ojos aceituna y como si de un flash se tratara recordo el encuentro que habian tenido una vez en la academia.

Flashback

-quiero que te alejes de mi novia-

-eso solo natsuki lo decide yuuki-san-

-ella es muy ingenua para saber que disfrasas esa obsecion que tienes por ella en su estupida amistad-

-yo quiero a natsuki…es mi amiga, pero tampoco voy a negar que estoy enamorada de ella.

-pues deberias olvidarte de ese estupido amor que siente por ella, nadie podra separarnos, ni siquiera tu….kauicho-sama-

La castaña la miro y camino directo a ella poniendose aun lado de la pelirroja.

-nunca digas nunca yuuki-san….a veces el disfrutar engañar a alguien puede ser muy satisfactorio y hasta puede tener buenos frutos.

Fin del flashback.

-maldita hija de….-

-señorita, la empreza esta apunto de cerrar sus puertas, le pido porfavor se retire-

La pelirroja lo miro y sin mas se dio la vuelta para no volver a pisar ese estupido edificio.

Fin?.

* * *

gracias por leer. sin mas me despido y tal vez si dejan muchos muchos comentarios suba el punto de vista de shizuru y como comenzo todo con natsuki.

ciao!


End file.
